Pit of Vipers
by Aurelia Tepes
Summary: The apocalypse has begun, how will Nat and Kristi survive? Would anyone survive? Warnings: Language, Violence, Sexual Intercourse, and more additions later.


Hello, This is the epilogue, It's short and a bit jumpy and I'm sorry!

* * *

><p>When Lucifer and Michael collided, the apocalypse had begun. Buildings were destroyed constantly when each hit landed on the other.<p>

Their human "masters" suffered greatly at each fight, ending with their human bodies broken and bruise.

"Make it stop…" Kristi would sob silently in the rubble of her house. Her sobs would grow quieter as each battle, or fight, happened.

Maximilian, or Max as he likes to be called, would sit and comfort his crying sister as she fought through the pain and her sobs, too, would grow quiet as time went on.

"It hurts…." Natalie, or Nat as she preferred to be called, would whine.

"I'm sorry…."max would then sigh and hold her close.

After a while the two human girls couldn't handle it. It was too much for them, so they ended their contracts with the angels. It took some courage on Natalie's part, but she did it regardless.

* * *

><p>Five years after the start of the end of days, three young adults were arrested.<p>

"Natalie McAllister, Maximilian McAllister and Kristi Lang come forward." The remains of the city where it all started was strewn everywhere. "Ms. McAllister you are charged with unleashing hell and Ms. Lang, you are charged with unleashing heaven thus causing the world to plummet into the apocalypse. You two are sentenced to death by hanging."

Both women mentioned blinked tiredly and their sullen, scratched faces did not move as the executioner slipped the nooses over their heads. They were too tired to fight, too hurt.

"Mr. McAllister, we do not want a repeat of what terrible act your sister committed so as a result your death has been ordered too by hanging." As the man spoke, Max's eyes glared angrily. "5 years of this accursed apocalypse and you have nothing to say?"

"God bless you, thank you." Kristi coughed with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't think I'd ever get the pleasure of being here." Max smirked.

"I hope you'll be fine in the end." Nat smiled to her killers.

With a signal, the executioner pulled the lever and three bodies fell to their death. While they still twitched, the crowd around them dispersed.

* * *

><p>When Nat appeared at The Gates of Hell after her death, she sighed. She knew she'd end up here, it was inevitable. Still, she couldn't help her sadness.<p>

"It's now or never." She told herself, taking a deep breath, She straightened her back and steeled her resolve before storming to the gates and putting a hand on them. In the next second, her shoulders slumped and sighed. "Nat, you big baby."

"Of course you are." A teasing voice spoke from behind her, she whipped around and gasped at the sight of her brother.

"Max?!" She nearly screeched.

"Easy, Gnat. I may be dead, but not deaf." Max winced, rubbing his ear.

"How are you here?" Nat asked, walking closer to her brother.

"Not everybody is a saint in the apocalypse," Max explained with a smile, he looked around. "So…. You want to go in or wait out here for eternity?"

"Let's…. Go in." Nat nodded lightly, and Max wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the gates.

"On three, alright?" With a nod from the slightly terrified twenty three year old, Max took a deep breath. "One….."

"Two.." Nat whispered and they each placed a hand on the gates.

"Three." They both heaved the Gates open and squinted at the bright light emanating from what was Hell. They stepped into the foreign territory and the Gates closed behind them.

"I'm scared." Nat whispered and Max seemed angrier than usual.

"We'll survive this." Max assured her.

* * *

><p>Kristi stood at the Gates of Heaven, a shaking mess and quickly opened them to get in. She didn't want anyone to know she was here, she just wanted to be alone.<p>

"I hope they're okay." She whispered, thinking about Nat and Max. Both of which she knew went to Hell. "Well, I'm here…. What now?"


End file.
